A Valentine's Dilemma
by Fireborn101
Summary: Modern AU. Sokka has no idea what to get Suki for Valentine's Day.


**Hello everybody!**

**I know that I haven't updated in a long time, but my muse has abandoned me again. So I thought that I should write something to try and get it back. **

**So Happy Valentine's Day to you all! If you're in a relationship I hope you two have a great day! If you're single there is no shame in enjoying today with your other single friends. That's what I do every year and my hatred for this holiday has decreased successfully! Yay!**

* * *

><p>Sokka was discouraged, he had been wandering through stores all day looking for the perfect present for Suki, and he hadn't found anything. He slumped against a wall and slipped his hands in his pockets looking around for somewhere he hadn't checked yet. He couldn't see or think of any store he hadn't been through at least twice.<p>

He sighed and pulled out his phone scrolling to the text that she'd sent him the night before

_I'll be out of town until Monday. _

_Sorry, I know we had plans but you know how it is._

_3 Happy Valentine's day_

He smiled at it sadly, they had indeed had plans, but Suki often had to leave at a moment;s notice, it was just the way her life was, Sokka had accepted that years ago, but it still disappointed him when it happened. His phone rang, he didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?"

"Sokka, can you come get us?" It was Katara, she had been walking around the mall with Ty Lee, Haru, Toph and Aang. Zuko and Mai had been there for a while but not very long, they were busy people who didn't really have time for things like window shopping.

"Sure. Where are you?" Katara gave him the address and he drove over there. Everybody piled into the delivery truck style van that Sokka had gotten from Boto.

"So why didn't you text me?" He asked Katara when she hopped up into the seat beside him.

"It died." She said with a sheepish smile.

"And everybody else's phones died too?" He asked.

"No, but when I called everyone was in the bathroom." Katara explained.

Sokka just nodded and focused on driving, the roads were slippery and it had started to snow lightly.

By the time they got home it had been decided that everyone would stay over for dinner and a movie. Pizza was ordered and pop was taken out of the fridge, everyone was enjoying themselves except for Sokka. He was still trying to think of what he could get his absent girlfriend. Toph noticed that he was moping.

She ambled over and lightly, for her, punched him in the shoulder, "What's up Snoozles? You're looking kind of glum." Cracking a smile at the sight jokes.

Sokka noogied her for that, "I don't know what to get Suki for valentine's." He admitted.

"Why don't you just write her a song, or finish the one you've been working on forever. You know how much she loves your songs, even if the rest of the world doesn't."

Sokka lit up at the suggestion! He didn't even notice the jab against his musical skill. "Thanks Toph!" He exclaimed before running up to his room. Once there, he pulled up the lyrics he'd written when he'd first starting dating Suki ,and began fiddling around with his guitar until he found just the right melody, it took him hours and hours, but he finally got it. He wrote down the chords and the strumming pattern and practised it a few times before going to bed.

Over the weekend his practiced over and over until he was ready to perform it.

Suki woke up on Monday morning to find a text from Sokka

_Hey Suki, can you meet me at the park after dinner? _

She texted back a quick _sure, see you then _and got ready for the day.

Sokka got to the park at quarter-to-six to set up; he had blankets, hot chocolate and doughnuts and his guitar all set. He was glad that it was a warm night because singing in the cold is not fun, and neither is playing on cold guitar strings. Suki got there just after six looking great in a green coat with white mittens. She smiled when she saw him, "Did you really set up a winter picnic?" She asked with a laugh. He stood up, hugged her and gave her a light kiss on the cheek.

"Come and sit." He invited She did and smiled as he sat down and took out his guitar.

He checked that the pitch was right and began to sing.

* * *

><p><strong>Yay for Sokka! No you don't get to know what the song is like. I tried to think of something, but I'm not a songwriter by any means. <strong>

**I hope that it wasn't too terrible, but it was really just to get my muse back, so don't judge it too harshly.**

****Love you all! And Happy Valentine's day again. ****


End file.
